<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing Whatever I Want On This Because I Can by lilmonix3218</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209732">Doing Whatever I Want On This Because I Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmonix3218/pseuds/lilmonix3218'>lilmonix3218</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmonix3218/pseuds/lilmonix3218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a ‘story’ on wattpad titled the same thing so I’ll write one on here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 3 Musketeers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celeste, Byakuya, and Kyoko are like the 3 musketeers. Yes I know people mostly say it’s Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko, but like Makoto ruins the vibe they give off. I’m not tryna insult or invalidate the people who like the dynamic, but it’s just my opinion. Byakuya and Kyoko are very stoic/cold people, and so is Celeste, but Makoto is more warm hearted and friendly. Now if Celeste, Byakuya, and Kyoko were in a lil friendship circle, they’d kinda ice other people out, but all secretly be really caring and friendly to each other, which kinda reminds me of my friends.</p><p>I’d be: Celeste (I kin her so...)</p><p>DD: Byakuya (She’s rich and mean, but nice if you get to know her)</p><p>Liv: Kyoko (She has alot of boy best friends who people think she has a crush on, I just hc Kyoko to have a lot of boy best friends, and mysterious sort of, until you get to know her of course)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I got 3 bitches love me like the 3 musketeers</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayy, ayy! Tell lil shorty come here *insert Tbb’s song here*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uh Oh, Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gowther, Merlin, Escanor, 3 musketeers. Y’all know the drill. Their the 3 musketeers because they’re often shown standing next to each other in the theme song openings (idk I’m running out of options so if you disagree with my statement, stfu). Our friendship group, let’s go.</p><p> </p><p>Me: Gowther (I’ve actually tried to physically run away from my emotions before, and if that doesn’t say much, then idk what does. Plus I kin him, but like I also kin Merlin so...)</p><p>Liv: Merlin (wannabe shady, but like it’s okay cause I am too)</p><p>DD: Escanor (Prideful, and again, if that doesn’t say much, THEN IDK WHAT DOES)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uh oh, back again, back to back Maybach, stack the Ms</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Told em I meet Slim Shady, bagged a Em *insert Nicki Minaj’s song here*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy Bday Miku 🎂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s 16 forever, so I don’t need to do any math, and I’m not gonna.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im thinking Miku, Miku ooeeoo. Damn, makes me feel nostalgic (idk how tho, the song came out in 2016)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How will I be able to interact with people as a weeb. I just started watching anime in quarantine, and then suddenly it’s all I ever talk about</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>